dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Son Gohan vs. Seven-Three
セブンスリー |romaji = Son Gohan buiesu Sebunsurī |translated title = |release = November 20, 2019 |engrelease = November 20, 2019 |saga = Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga |episode = |previous = Saganbo's Galactic Bandit Brigade |next= Merus's True Identity }} セブンスリー|Son Gohan buiesu Sebunsurī}} is the 54th chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Super manga ''. Summary Gohan drives a punch into Seven-Three's mid-section, sending him hurtling back to the ground, but he quickly retaliates with Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade. Gohan is able to escape the resulting explosion and appears swiftly behind his opponent, where he strikes him hard enough to put him down. Piccolo joins Gohan's side to give him praise, though voices his mixed feelings on seeing Gohan defeat the guy who stole his powers so easily. Seven-Three, not yet defeated, uses the Great Namekian technique to grow to an immense size. However, this gives Gohan an advantage in maneuverability, as he is able to dodge all of Seven-Three's attacks and sends him plummeting to the ground. Shimorekka and Yunba go to Seven-Three's aid, with Shimorekka telling his fallen comrade to get his hands on Gohan no matter what. Seven-Three gets to his feet and begins to use Piccolo's Demon Hand to extend his arms. Gohan goes on the evasive and powers up an Ultimate Kamehameha while flying in and out of the rocks, before preparing to launch it off directly towards Seven-Three's face. Just then, Seven-Three's thirty minutes are up and Piccolo's abilities wear off. Jaco urges Gohan to fire the blast anyway to finish him off while he has the chance. As Gohan launches the Kamehameha, Shimorekka shouts at Seven-Three to use whatever he has in stock, as he taps into Moro's abilities to consume the energy wave. Jaco explains to a surprised Piccolo that Seven-Three is actually able to switch to other copied abilities, being able to store up to three identities at a time. Seven-Three raises his hand and Jaco urgently tells his companions to take him down now before he begins to absorb energy. Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Jaco charge at Seven-Three, but their momentum is halted by a ring of energy that comes up from the Earth and surrounds him. Shimorekka contacts Saganbo to inform him of the situation, and Moro is curious to hear that his abilities had to be used already, not liking the idea of it becoming a regular occurrence. Saganbo has Shimorekka switch to monitor mode so that those aboard the ship can see what is happening on Earth. Back on Earth, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Jaco are beginning to feel the effects of the energy being drained from them, though the energy is not being drained from the Earth itself due to it being left solely for Moro. As Moro watches on, he is surprised to see that the planet is host to fighters more powerful than most of his own men. Shimorekka and Yunba beat down the exhausted heroes, but Piccolo tells Shimorekka not to be too cocky, as even if they were to fall, Goku and Vegeta will come and save them. When Krillin tells them that Goku and Vegeta are training to defeat Moro, the information is transmitted to those aboard the ship. Saganbo suggests that they should go and destroy Earth first, and orders his men to pull back. Moro realises that, once their training is complete, they will hold an even greater amount of energy for him to consume and confirms Saganbo's order for them to leave Earth. The evil trio begins to head off, telling the others that they will return in Galactic Cycle 7 (20 Earth days) with Moro to consume Goku and Vegeta's life energy before destroying Earth. Jaco, however, tells him that due to the planet's primitive technology, they will not be able to arrive until Galactic Cycle 8 and Shimorekka says that he will let Moro know. After they leave, Jaco tells Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin that they will be back in two months time. Meanwhile, Merus is informed by the Galactic Patrol of Moro's impending arrival on Earth and relays the news to Goku. As a result of Goku and Merus's location, they are given six months' time to train. Ready to get back into it, Goku realises that he has never seen Merus eat before and is told that it makes no difference to him, something that Goku recalls Whis saying once before. At the same time at Zeno's Palace, Whis uses his staff to watch Goku and Merus train, when the Grand Minister joins his side. Whis apologises for the disruptive status of his universe and tells the Grand Minister that he is there to confirm something about their angel laws and the matter regarding Merus. Appearances Characters Locations *Zeno's Palace *Earth Transformations *Potential Unleashed *Great Namekian Battles *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Seven-Three (Base/Great Namekian) *Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Piccolo, Krillin and Jaco vs. Seven-Three, Shimorekka and Yunba Trivia *The aliens being defeated by Moro's henchmen in the background resemble Caterpy. Gallery Site Navigation es:Capítulo 54 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters